Kamaljiori
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Kamaljiori | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = true | Name = Kamaljiori | AKA = | CreatureType = Monstrosity | Race = Androsphinx | Class = | Alignment = | Languages = | Age = | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = The Frostweald | Family = Osysa (mate) | Connections = The White Duke (friend; deceased); The Knowing Mistress (follower) | Stats = | StatsRef = | Level = | Abilities = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Kamaljiori is the androsphinx mate of Osysa. According to Osysa, Kamaljiori knew of the lost Vestiges of the Divergence. Vox Machina sought him out and, upon passing his trial, Kamaljiori gifted them one of the Vestiges, the Mythcarver, and revealed the names and locations of some other Vestiges. As an NPC, Kamaljiori is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Kamaljiori is a fifteen- to twenty-foot-tall androsphinx. His lion-like body is similar to Osysa's, but thicker and rippling with muscle. His face is masculine and human-like with glowing blue eyes. There are ceremonial marks on his cheeks and he has a thick mane of red-brown hair. Kamaljiori has two enormous feathered wings sprouting from his back. He speaks with an African accent. Personality Biography Background Vox Machina, in their quest to find the Vestiges of the Divergence to help end the threat of the Chroma Conclave, traveled to the Frostweald just north of the Stormcrest Mountains on Osysa's promise that her mate would be able to help the party further. After activating an obelisk that appeared to be dedicated to Ioun, the party eventually made their way to the base of the mountain, coming to a triangularly cut cave. The cave led into a temple. The party entered a chamber with a central a pool, with an underwater tunnel that appeared to connect to another. Grog and Keyleth went scouting ahead, but strange red tendrils extended from the walls of the tunnel and paralyzed Grog. Keyleth managed to rescue Grog, then used Control Water to create a tunnel of air through the passageway for the group to get safely through the water trial. The sphinx demanded Vox Machina speak his name. When they failed to do so, he attacked, activating a series of extraplanar gateways scattered around his lair. After several devastating rounds of combat, Vex'ahlia secured a rope and jumped into a seemingly bottomless well, a gateway to the Elemental Plane of Water. She emerged hurriedly and shouted out two letters ("K" and "A"), presumably part of the sphinx's name. The rest of Vox Machina followed suit, and, in short order, (earth: "J" and "I"; fire: "M", "A", and "L" ) all the gateways had been probed except the gateway to the Elemental Plane of Air. Grog jumped in without a rope, discovered the letters ("O", "R", and "I"), and began drifting away from the portal. Grog instead attached his Chain of Returning to Craven Edge and threw it through the gate, skewering Pike accidentally, and he was so horrified with what he had done that he could not tell the group what the letters he'd seen were. Scanlan used Dimension Door to get to the gateway and walked into the Elemental Plane of Air, discovering the letters, but finding himself adrift without a tether. Vax'ildan slung a rope over Grog's head and dove into the gateway after Scanlan, who instead simply conjured another Dimension Door and escaped the plane unharmed. When all the letters had been discovered, Percy began spouting out any combination he could think of, finally hitting upon "Kamaljiori". Upon hearing his name, the sphinx immediately ceased combat, deactivating the gates and returning to his dais. Grog used the rope to pull Vax to safety from the Elemental Plane of Air just as the gateway closed. Shifting suddenly to a friendly, calm demeanor, Kamaljiori shared the names and locations of the Vestiges he knew about, and then presented to Vox Machina the Mythcarver, a longsword that once belonged to the legendary bard known as the White Duke. When Kamaljiori had said all he was willing to say, he summoned a sandstorm and teleported the group back out into the Frostweald, sealing the entrance behind them. Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Mythcarver (given to Vox Machina ) References Art: Category:Frostweald